raymanfanonfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Przyjaciel
Przyjaciel - drugi poziom w rozdziale Prolog w grze Rayman: The Mr. Dark Revenge. Opis poziomu ---- Przerywnik, 5 minut po ataku Mr. Darka Rayman: Ło jejku, takich zniszczeń nie było od 1785. Globoks: Ta. Słyszałem od Jake'a, że Livinie budują tu miasto. Rayman: Jakie miasto? Jaki Jake? Globoks: Jake to Małak, ale nie zwykły małak. To mistrz skradania. Rayman: No to nieźle. A miasto? Globoks: Dark kazał zacząć budować miasto. I to na całe rozdroże! Jakiś małak: Chłopcy! To nie jest czas na pogaduszki! Livingstony mnożą się jak Kórliki, a miasto ma już jeden wieżowiec! Rayman: A gdzie my mamy iść?! Jake: Do lasu brudnych liści, widziałem tam kilka patrolów tych brudasów. Globoks: A gdzie to jest? Jake: Na zachód od Lasu Czystoliści. Dokładniej 39 km od niego. Rayman: Ale do Lasu Czystoliści jest daleko, a wszystkie portale zostały zniszczone! Jake: Dlatego cmychnąłem im brykę. Livi model OVG666 *pokazuje auto* Globoks: Ty prowadzisz Ray! Rayman: Eeech... Jake: A co ze... Globoks: Ty zostajesz tu i pilnujesz mieszkańców! Jake: A co ja?! Niańka?! *odjeżdżają* A z tym... ---- Zaczynamy rozgrywkę ---- Mamy za zadanie prowadzić samochód do Lasu Brudnych Liści, ale po chwili z pojazdem coś się dzieje... Ray: Co się odwala! Auto stanęło Globoks: Trzeba naprawić, ale ciekawe czy są tu gdzieś narzędzia! Ale nagle auto zaczęło pędzić jak nic Rayman: Coooooooo sieeeeeeeeeeeeee dzieeejeeeeee!!!!!!!!! Globoks: Coooooooo mówissssssssszzzzzzzzzz!!!!!!!!! No i samochód zatrzymał się przy miejscu docelowym Globoks: *rzyga* Co to było? Rayman: *rzyga* nie wiem. Chodźmy stąd lepiej. Idziemy po lesie Brudnych Liści i eliminujemy Livingstonów, aż do czasu przerywnika. ---- Przerywnik Globoks: Hej! Jeden z nich ma strzelbę! Rayman: Zabierz mu ją! Globoks *załatwia Livingstona i bierze jego strzelbę* Hmmm, ładna sztuka. Ciekawe jak się tego używa *zauważa Livingstona* O nie! Giń!!! *wszystkie pociski traci w Livingstona* o, już wiem. ---- Zaczynamy rozgrywkę ---- Rayman: Dobra, no to jedziemy! Załatwiamy Livingstonów, przechodząc przez Las, lecz w pewnym czasie znajdujemy dwie drogi Przerywnik Globoks: Kurna! Dwie drogi, gdzie mamy iść?? Rayman: Z tego co widzę te drogi prowadzą do jednego miejsca, więc ty pójdziesz lewą, ja prawą. Więcej zabitych brudasów to lepiej dla nas Globoks: Dobra! *idzie* Ray: Cóż, dawno nie walczyłem sam, przyda mi się więcej Liviniów na koncie *idzie* ---- Zaczynamy rozgrywkę ---- Eliminujemy samotnie przeciwników, by dojść do miejsca docelowego. Ale po dojściu do niego Globoksa tam nie ma... ---- Przerywnik Rayman: Globoks? Globoks?? Gdzie jesteś, Globoks? GLOBOKS! TO NIE JEST ZABAWA W CHOWANEGO!! *ziemia się zawala* Łooo! Rayman budzi się w jakiejś jaskini Rayman: Uuu, jak tu śmierdzi.... Włącza się telewizor z magikiem na ekranie Rayman: Nie wiedziałem że w takim miejscu mają kablówkę. Magik: Witaj Raymanie. Powiedz mi, jak trafiłeś do mojej kryjówki? Rayman: Lepiej gadaj gdzie Globoks! Magik: Glonom? Ach... tutaj Globoks: Raymaaan! Raatuuj! *Livingston wali go strzelbą w głowę* Rayman: Wypuść go! Magik: Wypuszczę jeśli do niego dotrzesz, a na to nie masz szans *odpala ładunki w jaskini* BUUUM! Rayman: Łooo!! ---- Zaczynamy rozgrywkę ---- Uciekamy z jaskini która wciąż wybucha i nagle zaczyna się zalewać wodą Rayman: Woda?! Hej! Ale ja nie umiem pływać! *wyskakuje z jaskini do wioski w której miał miejsce atak Mr. Darka* Przechadzamy się po wiosce, ale nikogo w niej nie ma. ---- Przerywnik Kurde, jednak jest gorzej niż myślałem... Kategoria:Poziomy